


童贞花魁㈠[gb]

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 童贞花魁, 第四爱 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu





	童贞花魁㈠[gb]

还记得他与她的第一次见面

少年的他微笑地看着年幼的她，那笑虽更多的是痛苦，但还包含着来自于孩子的纯真。

她那时不懂情爱之事，只认为父亲是给她找了个大哥哥。她经常会找他玩，虽然大多数他都被自己的父亲所占用。她看见他身上的青痕和伤口会心疼地问:“你怎么了？”但他每次都是笑着将手背过去，回答她道:“摔的。”

他知道自己不该对她动情。所以每次都会抑制住自己，告诉自己你只是个奴隶，怎能对小姐有这样的想法？

她总是叫他小狗狗。他又是笑着配合着她，一声一声地学着狗叫。当这个时候，她总是会温柔地抚弄着他柔软的头发。

每当他被她父亲使用时，她总是会偷偷跑进自己的房间里的自己房间与父亲调教室的隔墙上侧着身子仔细的听着他絮乱的呼吸声和甜美的娇喘。

小的时候她不懂这是在干什么，总是会在事后一遍一遍的问他:“小狗狗，你和爸爸在干什么呀？”他听后脸立刻红了起来，像是大人在教小孩子一样告诉她道:“这个等梵落长大后就明白了哦。”她听后失望地低下头，“好、好吧！”

她长大后发现自己越来越喜欢他，无法自拔。他的一颦一笑一举一动都是那么的惹人怜爱，眼眸宛若星星般闪烁，薄唇上点点的胭脂红，细长的眉。他有些哑但十分性感的声音，她很喜欢。可以说他的一切她都很喜欢。

她不算太讨厌自家父亲上他的这个事实。不得不说，她有过想要和父亲一起上他来一场愉快3p的想法。但真要实行果然和父亲一起上什么的事情还是有点无法接受。

他很可爱，记得自己第一次诱骗他时。

他知道她要做什么时抗拒的情感，更加使她有了兴致。当然他只是抗拒了那么一小下，随后还是顺从了自己的命令。“小姐，说好了，只有这么一次。当然了，如果老爷同意，您可以尽情使用我。不管使用几次也好，我永远是您的狗狗。”

她给他套上了属于他的项圈，上面刻着十分鲜明的她的名字。他的双手被手铐拷住，连着一条铁链。她牵着铁链时而快时而慢，似乎是有意逗他。

她把他狠狠地拽到床上，他此刻身上已凌乱不堪，用委屈的眼神看着她。她压在他身上，俯下身含住他的耳朵，在他的耳廓打磨，舔舐。手不安分地往下滑，指尖划过一道线，在他乳头周围停留了许久，打圈，又狠狠地掐了一把。随后便听到了他的一声呜咽。她继续向下探索，摸到了一处鼓囔囔的东西，夹在双腿之间。她心里自然清楚这是何物，但还是故意地问他:“狗狗这里为什么鼓鼓的呢？是不是偷藏好吃的了？”

他呜咽着回答:“没……没有……狗狗没有……藏……嗯啊～好吃……的……嗯啊小姐……汪呜～汪……”

她狠狠地捏了一把手中的东西，“叫主人。” “啊啊啊是～主人……汪”  
看到他高潮的样子，看到他一双好看的细眉因疼痛而扭曲。她手中东西上面布料上有些潮湿，还带些许白浊。

她故作意外的道:“狗狗那么快就射了啊～看来狗狗不是个好狗狗！没经过主人允许就擅自射精，该不该罚？”

“嗯哈啊……呼哈……该……该罚”

她将他的身子转过来，他的屁股不是那么松弛，也不是像健身的人那样紧绷。而是那种适中的，不觉得太软也不觉得太硬，她很喜欢这样的感觉。于是狠狠地捏了一把雪白的屁股。

她让他趴在自己腿上，这样打屁股不会太疼。她啪啪啪地在他屁股上抽打，每一次抽打，他的身体都会一阵颤抖。他在极力忍住自己的尖叫，即使疼得要死也会忍住。

她打完后抚摸着他瘦弱的后背，落下了一个又一个的吻。轻抚着他的头发，很柔软，摸起来很舒服。

又让他从自己身上下来，趴在床上。自己则跑下床去打开一个精致的黑盒，从里面拿出了肛塞。一共三种，大中小。他看到她手中的东西，眼眸里闪过一丝微不可察的恐惧。但还是听话地乖乖趴着，等待着她的光临。

她先把三个肛塞拿上，看看他的后穴能够承受哪一个。用手试探着，纤瘦的手扒开他的后穴，肛门里面的风景一览无余。也许是被父亲频繁使用的原因，已经不是嫩嫩的肉粉色了，呈现出糜丽的肉红色。但依然很紧致，进去的时候两边的肉壁挤压着她纤细的手指，软肉缠绕上她的手指，蠕动着取悦她。

他舒服得仰着头，喉结性感地一上一下，眼里氤氲一片，眼睛都湿漉漉的。她邪魅一笑，接着进去了第二根手指，两根手指在里面搅动，肉壁温暖地裹住她的手指，像贪婪的欲望，欲求不满。

三、四根手指进去了，他仍然能撑的住。

她看差不多了，将手指抽出。上面沾满了他分泌出的爱液，黏黏稠稠的，从穴口抽出，拉出了一条银丝。他重喘一声，后面的肉穴翕张着，前面的那处直直地挺立着，即使涨得发疼没有主人的允许也不敢轻易释放。

她拿了最大的肛塞，后面还有一条猫尾巴，毛绒绒的很柔顺。她一推而入，听到了他几声舒服的高声呻吟。“你要一直都戴着这个。”他听后难堪道:“主……主人嗯哈……可、可是这个……嗯嗯嗯很显眼啊啊嗯唔～”

她思绪了一会，“那就用跳蛋。”他也没再多说什么，因为本来没让他戴尾巴已经对他很好了。自己又怎么再能一而二再而三地蹬鼻子上眼呢？

她又从黑盒里拿出了贞操带，环在他挺拔的分身上。“好了～这样就很不错嘛。狗狗你要听话地度过一周，不准把我给你戴的东西摘掉，听懂了吗？”

他点点头，但前后夹击的感觉真的要逼疯他，快感已经临头，却始终无法释放出来。“老爷不会发现吗？”他担忧地问。她摇摇头，“完、全、不会。因为老头子这周要去外面办点事，不会回来了。”“嗯。”他低下头，脸上洋溢着笑容。能跟小姐这样，他已经很幸福了。

“主人……我可以吻你吗？”他小声问道，声音充满了情欲的气息。

她没作任何表示，而是直接把他扑倒依偎在他身边，轻轻地吻了他的唇。看见他脸涨得通红，惊讶的样子都十分的有趣。“主、主人……”他缓缓低下头去，真是经不起调戏。耳朵染上了红色看起来十分的有食欲。她想一口吃掉他。

两人依偎在床上，甜腻的气氛充满了整个房间。

“主人会一直陪着我吗？”

“会的，一直，一直。”


End file.
